inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6 (Revolution): Time's Up
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven Episode 6 (Revolution): Time's Up (~) Inside the Virutal Reality (~) Isamu got up and tried again. He had the resolve and determination to master Death Hand even within this short amount of time. "Come at me, you stupid robots!" The robots have been shooting the same flying, purple-flamed horse hissatsu technique at him over and over. He still hasn't quite gotten the hang of it, but he is slowly learning to master Death Hand. "One more time!" He shouted. "Koi! DEATHHH HANDDDOOO!!!" There were small sparks of red flames in his hands, but he failed to catch the ball yet again. "Ugh! I need to get out of here! What the hell do I do?!" (~) Outside (~) "Hideyoshi-senpai, hurry up! There's not much time left!" Yu said, rushing him. "Yes, yes, I know! I'm working on it!" They were back at where Isamu was, and Hideyoshi was frantically trying to fix the damaged computer. He pulled at his hair frustratedly and slammed his fist on the desk. "Calm down, Hideyoshi-senpai!" Hideyoshi sighed. "How the hell do I fix this stupid thing?!" "Maybe we should call someone that knows how to fix computers..." Oshiro suggested. "But it could take a while!" Hideyoshi complained. "How much more oxygen does he still have?!" "Nii-chan still has..." Then Jun gasped when he saw the oxygen bar. "He's only got 30%! Please, Hideyoshi-senpai! Save him!" "Don't you see I'm trying?!" Then he saw Isamu, he was panting and gasping for air. "I guess there's only one way to save him now." Hideyoshi said darkly. "What is it?!" "But it's going to be very dangerous. We have to bust him out. If we don't do it successfully, well, you know what's going to happen." "We've got to chance it!" Ryoko said. (~) Inside the Virtual Reality (~) "DEATHHH HANDDOOO!!!! AHHHH!!!" Isamu yelled, flying backwards. "Man, it's getting so much harder to breathe in here!" Then, he thought, "What am I missing to complete this technique?!" He closed his eyes, deep in thought. Then, it was like a light bulb had lit in his brains. "Ah! I remember! I think I've seen Dad use it once... hmm... maybe something like this?" He then closed his eyes again, clasped his hands together near his heart and swung out his right hand, his left leg in a lounging position, as if he were to tackle someone. He opened his eyes, and yelled, "DEATTHHHH HANDDOOO!!!!" He almost, almost caught it but it didn't go quite right. "Ouch!" He said, scratching at his injuries. "Well, I almost got it, what am I missing?! ... Oh, that's right! The punch! Let's do it again!" Then the robots shot a powerful kick, and then he repeated the previous steps, but the last step he punched the ball continuously, and it bounced off into the air. Isamu smiled. "That's it! I wasn't supposed to catch the ball, but to punch it away!" The ball then accidentally hits the robots, and because it was such a powerful punch, and the red flames had absorbed their energy, the robots died down. Isamu then checked the clock and the oxygen bar, and his eyes widened. He only had 5% left! But he did it! (~) Outside (~) "Captain!" "Captain!" "Isamu!" "Nii-chan!" He then woke up, and saw that he was on a bed. "Captain!" "Nii-chan! Thank goodness you're alright!" "Yeah, it would've been one hell of a disaster if you really had died in there." "Welcome back, Captain!" Then Hideyoshi smiled, pat him on the back, and said, "You're late, Captain!" Isamu had a huge smile on his face. He was really out of the virtual reality stimulator! "Hai!" Preview of Episode 7 (Revolution): Royal Eleven Gets Revenge I'm Isamu Sato, and I finally got out of the virtual reality stimulator, alive and kicking! I also have mastered a new technique, which is Death Hand! However, when I recovered, Coach Miyazaki had told me some bad news. Very bad news. We need to train more! Coach Miyazaki has thankfully arranged a practice match after our training. Our match against P Eleven will be in one more week! Can we do this?! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Royal Eleven Gets Revenge!